The twilight of Love
by Carson Uzumaki
Summary: He left. finally no more pain but who said anything about no more fighting. he now has something worth fighting for even if he has to start a war to keep it he's prepared nothing can stop him. not even vampires.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or twilight

Summary: Pain that's all he has known. Why was it always him? Why was it that no matter what he did they hated him? He has saved them. He has saved them more times than he can remember. Yet he never is allowed the one thing that he wants the most. Love. That is all he has ever asked for. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he is going to leave. If they won't love him he will find someone who will.

_Why? _He thinks as he continues to pack his things into his own personal storage scrolls. Contrary to popular belief Naruto was not stupid he just wasn't book smart and it didn't help that the academy teachers sabotaged his grades.

"Fine if this is how they treat a hero I will leave. But I'm not going to another hidden village. No. I'm leaving the continent I'm going to Japan." He said aloud "but first I'm going to take their knowledge and use it for myself. I'm going to take their precious scroll of sealing."

And he did took it all he snuck in in the dead of night and took it. And along with the entire jutsu library thanks to a liberal use of shadow clones.

Now he is water running with all of this on his back he is almost to Japan.

"Finally I can see land" he says to himself

"Hey Kyubbi?"

"Yes kit?"

"Is there a way to make me immortal?"

"Well yes kit there is but all three of them are extremely dangerous."

"Okay so what are they?"

"First you can become a Vampire. And before you say anything yes they are real just not in the Elemental Nations."

"Okay. So what is the second?"

"The second kit is you become a werewolf."

"Okay. And what is the third?"

"The third while the most painful is the most favorable. Is that you become a Hanyou or half demon."

"Okay so what are the processes and what are the drawbacks?"

Well the processes go like this:

Vampire: Simple get bit. But the thirst for blood is so overpowering that it is practically unheard of that there is not a slaughter right afterwards.

Werewolf: Again bitten but It is really painful and you automatically need to have sex at least once a month or the wolf side will take over and fuck the closest living thing human or non.

Hanyou: We merge. However the bloodlust is so intense I will have to keep you in you mind for at least a hundred years to control it."

"Okay then I have made my decision I want Hanyou."

"Great kit now we just need to find a place to go where no one will disturb us for a hundred years."

"Okay we are almost to japan so I am going to look around figure out what year it is and other stuff and send out some kage bunshin to recon a good place"

Okay kit good luck"

After about a month in japan he found out it was 1810 and that everyone spoke Japanese which is the same language he himself spoke. He also found a good place it was a dormant volcano that was very out of the way so he found a cave went as deep inside as he could go and started to meditate.

-  
>AN: I just don't feel like writing out the process so here is what happens trains hi blood lust for a hundred years. Wakes up travels to America goes to school using henge starting at kindergarten and works his way up to learn English. Then trains for a really long time now it is 2010 and he is moving to forks, Washington.<p>

-  
>He had amassed quite the fortune over the years in martial arts tournaments. Made many names for himself but always under an unbreakable henge so no one knew what he really looked like. His fortune totaled in the billions of dollars because he hardly ever spent any. Now he is going to start fresh and just have fun being a teenager. He is now SSS ranked in every field of being a ninja except genjutsu he is only A-rank because while his kitsune side help with illusion he can't cast them himself.<p>

Now is his first day in the town and his house that he had ordered be build as far back into the woods as possible as discreetly as possible is finished and no one knows he lives there. He is driving his vintage 1970 dodge charger. He loved his car for the simple fact it was old and beautiful he had always loved things like that. As he parks his car he hears crying. He follows the sounds until he comes across a young woman in a yellow jacket laying there crying. He runs to the young girl.

"Miss are you alright?"

"Ma'am?"

He goes over to her and realizes she is asleep and has started to cry in her sleep. using his advanced hearing he can hear a search party about a mile away. H picks up the mysterious girl and heads towards he shouting. Once he gets there he realizes it isn't a search party, well not yet anyway.

I interrupt the shouting of a man who seems to be leading the whole operation "Sir is this the girl that you are looking for? i just found her in the woods."

The man instantly rushes over and i see him caress the girl's face i was about to ask who he was but he seemed to be in his own little world whispering "My baby, my bella." over and over again assuming he was her father i asked him what was going on.


End file.
